Stupid Cupid's SRank Mission
by amethystcreator
Summary: Ino Knows everything about everyone's love life, at least she thinks so. Her mission: To match make her friends and charm that emotionless shinobi. Will her friends apperciate her efforts?


Happy Valentine's Day people, I hope you like this funny love story and enjoy this day with the people you love. Thank you for your time.

**Stupid Cupid's S-Rank Mission**

Team 10 was relaxing a little under a tree, they were enjoying the peace after Pain's invasion and wondering what would happen next. Chouji had something to ask Ino but didn't know how to and he wouldn't do it with Shikamaru there, fortunately the lazy genius fell asleep. "Ino… San Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I was wondering if the two of us could do something." He asked nervously.

The kunoichi thought for a moment what could do the two of them and why was Shikamaru excluded. "You are brilliant." She hugged the guy who almost fainted. "We are going to make Shikamaru confess he is in love with Temari." Chouji was hurt because that blonde beauty would never see him as nothing more than a friend. "I have an even better idea. We are going to make everyone admit who they love. It's going to be great." Ino walked away from Chouji and shouted she would make a plan.

Shikamaru was faking he was asleep. He turned around to face Chouji. "I'm sorry my friend, Ino Yamanaka is as sensitive as a rock." He comforted him but Chouji was not listening. "Let me introduce you someone, she is really smart and nice." Nara continued and his friend faked a smile.

Ino went to her family's flower shop to pick up some red roses. "There is nothing better to say I love you than this." She smiled to herself.

"Hi gorgeous, what are you up to?" Sai tapped her shoulder in an attempt to socialize as his new book suggested.

Ino blushed and smiled shyly. "Sai, I am trying to bring love to Konoha." That just sounded stupid, so not like her, but for some reason the shinobi's deep stare made her nervous.

"That sounds interesting. Do you mind telling me more about it?" He was actually interested in the topic and the girl was more than happy to spend time with him.

"Well, my friend Chouji gave me the idea to make a certain someone confess his love for another someone. Then I came up with the idea of matchmaking my friends". She squeaked with her eyes closed and her hands over her mouth.

"What do you mean by Matchmaking?" Sai asked sharing Ino's enthusiasm.

"You know that Naruto has a crush on Sakura but she is obsessed with Sasuke, right? So I'm going to help Hinata get a date with Naruto." She explained.

"How are you supposed to do that?" He asked intrigued.

"I don't know, I just gave an example… I need to come up with something." Ino noticed Sai was getting closer, finally the emotionless artist was making a move, Was he about to kiss her? "Come on, do it." She thought but Sai stopped few inches away from her face and smiled.

"Tell me more about everyone's love life." He requested.

The girl was disappointed, usually she was the one to make guys expect a kiss and give them nothing. "Shikamaru and Temari like each other but don't say it, Hinata and Naruto should go out because they so deserve it, Neji and Tenten would go out if not for Lee's interference and Sakura should try something with Lee. As for me, I would like to be with…" She put her hands on the chest of the pail boy and tried to kiss him but Chouji stepped in the flower shop interrupting the moment, which made Ino really angry. "Chouji" She yelled with flames coming out of her eyes.

"Here he is, I'll leave you guys alone." He faked a smile and walked away.

"Sai, wait." Yamanaka stood there in anguish. "It was the perfect moment." She cried. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms on her chest and frowned.

"You can use your Mind Transfer Jutsu on Hinata and make the first move with Naruto." He suggested and the girl forgot she was angry at him, so she hugged him to thank the idea.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, I forgot to give you something." Sai was standing in the door, he approached and put a little box in Ino's hands before leaving once more. The blond kunoichi bit her lip to avoid smashing her overweighed friend against the wall. She took one deep breath and opened the box Sai gave her. They were a beautiful pair of golden earrings, they shined as stars.

"I'm going to explain everything…" Ino was determined to get that hot ninja back until she saw the Hyuga heiress walking by. It would be her only chance to trap Hinata in her technique. "Mind Transfer Jutsu"

"Success" Ino clapped her hands. "Where could Naruto be?" Suddenly someone covered her eyes, she knew it was Kiba because Shino didn't do those things and no other guy was really close to Hinata to touch her. The Hyuga girl was so kind and everything but Ino didn't have time or chakra to waste. "Back off, I'm looking for someone." Kiba was shocked and hurt, he just observed his sweet Hinata walk like a show off.

Naruto was at Ichiraku's ramen as always, he had several empty bowls next to him. "You seem to be really happy." Ayame pointed out. "Yea, Sakura finally agreed to go on a date with me." The blond Shinobi blushed and laughed nervously. "By the way, she's taking too long." He said sad. "I bet you she is in front of the mirror trying to look prettier for you. That's what we do." Ayame cheered him up.

"I was looking for you Naruto." Hinata hugged him from behind. The jinchuriki turned around really confused to face the shy girl but she seemed different, her face was not red, she was conscious and she was staring at him with flirty eyes. As a matter of fact, she was holding his hands. Naruto couldn't deny how pretty Hinata was but his heart belonged to Sakura "She will beat me up and never accept to go out with me again if she sees this."

Someone grabbed Hinata by the jacket and moved her to the right. "You are a despicable two timer. How could you do this to me?" She was chocking him, "And you Hinata? I thought we were friends." Sakura slapped Naruto several times and glared at the byakugan user.

"What is going on?" Kiba and Shino were going to eat at Ichiraku's when they heard the scandal.

"It happens that your teammate and my teammate understand each other really well." Sakura shouted pointing at Hinata.

"Were you cheating on me?" KIba asked with angry voice surprising Ino.

"I just ruined two relationships." She thought and released Hinata's body. The shy girl was confused to see everyone glaring at her. "What just happened?"

Ino rushed to her crime scene to explain everything she had done but only found Hinata crying. "Hinata I'm sorry. I wanted to help you get a date with Naruto but I didn't know you were dating Kiba and I had no idea Sakura liked Naruto. It's my entire fault. What can I do to fix it and how come you don't like Naruto anymore?" She cried.

"I realized long ago that he would never love me and that I only admired him… Kiba always made me laugh, he comforted me and one good day he stole my heart." She smiled at the memories.

"Kiba will listen to me." She swore and tried to locate the Inuzuka boy but found Sai instead. "I'm so glad to see you… thank you for the earrings, they are gorgeous." The painter smiled and held Ino's hand. "They are nothing compared to you." He leaned slowly towards the blue eyed kunoichi.

"At least someone is lucky in matters of love." Kiba commented to Shino as they passed by. In consequence Ino let go of Sai and followed Team Kurenai members. "Forgive me Sai I need to talk to Kiba."

"Guys wait, what happened before with Hinata was my fault… It's a long story but you need to get back together."

"It's clear to me that she still has feelings for Naruto, she is free to go with him." He said looking at the ground.

"If you allow me to interfere I think Hinata was under Ino's jutsu. Why? Because our friend would never be rude to you and she was confused when she requested to know the details of her previous actions. Note that those who fall on the Mind Transfer Jutsu don't know what happened when they were possessed." Shino explained.

"Are you going to give up that easily?" Ino yelled. "She loves Naruto, I would only hurt her if I ask her to choose one of us". Kiba responded and both ninja began to walk as they argue, completely ignoring the Aburame boy. "Why do I even try?" He thought.

The next morning, San Valentine's Day, Ino woke up really early and went to the training field. The atmosphere felt heavy; Hinata was sobbing under a tree, Kiba was violently throwing rocks to the lake, Akamaru was whimpering and Shino was just looking at the bugs around. Team Kakashi joined the group after a few minutes; Sakura never looked at Naruto, who had a huge bruise on the cheek and Sai was absent. Shikamaru and Chouji appeared behind her and team Guy ran towards them. "Happy Valentine's Day" Lee Yelled with all his energy, which caused almost everyone to glare at him.

"I told you before that there is nothing happy about it?" Tenten punched him. "You will kill him one day." Neji held her by the arms. "I will kill you today." The kunoichi's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that if you wrote me how much you love me." He was confused. "You wrote me horrible things. Do you seriously think I'm ugly, dumb and a coward? Wait, I did what?" The weapon specialist realized something was wrong.

"Someone has been toying with us. Right, Ino?" Shikamaru took out a post card from Sunagakure. "I received a message from Temari but this is not her handwriting."

This was worse than Ino thought, she was guilty for only two things but she had no idea about the other two. "I don't care if they hate me after this." She would blame herself as long as her friends were happy again, she intended that crazy matchmaking for that reason but the results were broken hearts. "I did it. I switched bodies with Hinata to ask Naruto out but I didn't know they were dating Kiba and Sakura respectively, I also sent the postcard to Shikamaru so he would answer it telling Temari he likes her, and I too sent the letters to Neji and Tenten so they realize they like each other." She cried, nothing mattered anymore she just wanted to apologize and hide for at least 100 years. Fortunately no one seemed mad, they only wanted to recover their sweethearts

"Kiba I…" Hinata started but Kiba gave her a soft kiss. "Would you take me back?" He asked and the heiress jumped into his arms in laughter.

Sakura looked ashamed at Naruto and attempted to say she was sorry, but the hyperactive blond gave her a huge smile. "Let's go eat ramen. I'm treating you." The pink haired kunoichi nodded and held his hand.

Neji and Tenten blushed. "So you don't love me, huh?" he asked expressionless. "It depends… do you think I'm pretty, smart and brave?" She blushed and before he could answer Lee interfered. "Nice, it's a happy Valentine's Day after all so let's go celebrate. Come with us Shino, you and I will find some pretty girls to go out with."

Temari walked towards Shikamaru and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Ino asked in disbelieve. "You should be at your village." The green eyed blond smiled. "I wanted to give a surprise to this lazy shinobi. I got here just in time to see him open a postcard from me, which I didn't send." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That's why I realized this was some kind of joke." He confessed. "It's getting late boys, Shiho is waiting for us at the restaurant." She prompted Chouji too. "Who is Shiho and where are you going?" Ino asked winking at her teammates. "Shikamaru introduced me to Shiho, they worked together during Pain's invasion. Then Temari proposed to go on a double date today." Chouji blushed, he was having a good time with this girl and that made Ino smile. "I'm so glad you found someone" She thought. "Go now, enjoy your day and tell me everything about it." She turned around but someone stopped her. "Why don't you come with us?" Temari asked and both shinobi nodded. "It's your date, besides there is a lot of work on the flower shop today." They knew she wouldn't change her mind and left.

Ino looked around and noticed everyone was gone but Sai arrived with a red rose bouquet. "You have a busy social life. That's why I helped you with the matchmaking. By the way, I saw Tenten ripping her letter when she received it and I don't understand why. I thought girls liked to be called the exact opposite of what they are." Ino assimilated the shinobi's words for a second and then slapped him. "When you call me gorgeous you say it because you think I'm ugly?" She yelled. Sai touched his red cheek and smiled. "I really like you, so I decided to be sincere and tell you how I really see you." The emotionless painter explained. "Oh Sai, I'm sorry". The artist couldn't wait any longer and held her tight by the waist and looked deeply into her eyes before finally kissing her. "I swear I won't match make again… at least this year." She thought.


End file.
